You Bet Your Life
by BJC525
Summary: It started as a simple bet, but with Mulder and Scully, nothing ever remains simple.


TITLE: You Bet Your Life - An Elemental X-Files Story

AUTHOR: This story was a collaboration of writers who met at the Haven. With the exception of the last part, a different member wrote each chapter. The chapter had to include 5 elements supplied by other members (the first five sent in made the cut).

CATEGORY: Humor, MSR

KEY WORDS: UST

SUMMARY: It all started with a simple bet - but with Mulder and Scully, nothing stays simple, and naturally, one thing leads to another.

DISCLAIMER: The X-Files, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, et al belong to 1013 and Fox productions - we're only borrowing them.

SPOILERS: If there are, they're really tiny

FEEDBACK: Any feedback is welcome and will be shared with our entire group. Chapter 1 by CoryG 

5 required elements: inflatable furniture, chenille robe, Furby, Hemmingway, and VW Bug

The initial taps at her door soon turned to rapping and then to the beginning of pounding. "Scully, are you all right?"

She could hear concern in his voice.

"Mulder, I'm fine, just give me a moment." Scully reached the door and blew a piece of copper colored hair out of her eyes as she unlocked the bolt and swung the door aside.

As Mulder smiled and walked passed her into her apartment, Scully moved to close the door, but as she closed it, she leaned into the door rather awkwardly, causing a loud "whump."

Mulder was at her side in a moment. "Scully? Sure you're okay?"

Scully shook her head a few times and looked up to smile at him wanly. "I just feel a little light headed." She turned to him as she made her way back over the couch. "I admit I was blowing up this inflatable chair a little too enthusiastically and I think I just was feeling the effects when I got the door." She plopped into her seat.

"Inflatable what?" Mulder asked with a smile.

"My godson sent me this inflatable chair and ottoman set for my birthday a few months ago, and I admit I tossed it in the closet. But my mom called the other day and said he was visiting for the summer vacation and she was going to bring him by the apartment, so I thought I'd better get it out."

"I'd certainly take my piece off before sitting into that thing. Liable to blow a hole in it!"

"I don't know. Guess it's some new teen fad or something."

Mulder grinned and then intensified his look, taking in her apparel. "Ah, Scully, are you sure you're feeling okay? Last time I looked, it was 85 degrees outside. And yet you look like you're ready for the next ice age in that thing."

Scully sighed. "This "thing" as you so aptly put it, is one of my favorites. My mother gave it to me for my 16th birthday." Scully pulled the blue chenille robe around her more snuggly and tightened the belt. "And, for your information, when you have your foot stuck in freezing cold water all day, you get a little chilly."

Mulder suddenly looked concerned. "How is your foot, Scully? Feeling any better?"

"As long as I keep ice on it, the swelling should go down. Do me a favor, Mulder, and get me some more ice cubes. They should be frozen by now."

Mulder moved in to the kitchen and yelled to her from across the room. "I don't know, Scully, you might have to lay low off those heels for a few days."

Scully scowled. "Well, I have you to blame for this, you know. How the hell did you get the idea to join an FBI tournament? You usually are against these things. And bowling?"

Mulder returned and added the ice cubes to the pail in which Scully was soaking her foot. He looked up at her as he mixed the cubes around. "I know, but Athens in Violent Crimes was in charge of this and I had a score to settle with him."

"What kind of score?"

"Long story but it dates back to our Academy days, but suffice it to say that every time I see him and my, er his Jaguar in the parking lot..."

"This is about a car?" Scully asked incredulously. "I'm soaking my foot because of some old grudge about a car?"

"Oh, Scully, it's more than a car..." Mulder quickly changed the subject. "I never knew you were such a good bowler, Scully."

"Hmm." Scully looked down her nose at Mulder who was still crouched by her feet. "You're not so bad yourself."

Mulder looked up at her with a smile playing around his lips. He stood up, and moved over the chair across form her.

"The guys gave me a few lessons."

"The Gunmen taught you to bowl?"

"Well, let's say they gave me a few pointers. They actually wanted to watch, but they have been having a few, eh, electronic concerns over at their place that took priority."

Scully focused on Mulder as she made herself more comfortable on her couch. "Like what? Satellite down or something?"

"Well," Mulder smiled sheepishly, "actually, Frohicke was the cause of it. He brought home one of those Furby toys and was trying to rewire it so it could talk dirty to him or something. Unfortunately, while he was unsuccessful in changing Furby's vocabulary, Furby was successful in not only wiping out all the classified satellite downloads Byers had spent weeks on, but at the same time erased Langly's only copy of Jimi Hendrix doing "All Along the Watchtower" live."

"Oh no," Scully tried to suppress a giggle. "Somebody was talking dirty to Frohicke and I'm sure it wasn't Furby!"

Mulder laughed. Then he sobered and looked again at Scully's foot. "So, are you going to be okay? Nothing's broken, right?"

Scully shook her head. "No, only a sprain and a bruise. So long as I soak it today and then do warm soaks for the next few days, I should be all right."

"Great, then we're on for next Wednesday, right?" Mulder looked excited. "I just loved seeing Athens's face when we were announced the winners."

"Ah, 'But did thee feel the Earth move?'" Scully muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, Scully, I don't think that's quite what Hemmingway was getting at when he wrote that piece but, yeah, it trembled a bit for me that night."

"Mulder, why is this so important to you? It can't be for the prizes."

"Now, Scully, tell me you wouldn't love to have that Bright blue VW Bug car sitting pretty in your space out front here. Why, you could even see it from your window. A blast from the past, Scully." Mulder's eyes shone.

"Let me get this straight. If we win this bowling tournament, I get the car?"

"Well, okay, I get visiting rights, every other Friday night," Mulder replied.

"Okay, Mulder, I know you too well. What is the real reason we are in this tournament...?"

Chapter 2 by barb (BJC525)

5 required elements: balloons, Levi's, vegemite sandwich, Mr. Pibb, and coconut bra.

When Mulder didn't answer her, Scully pinned her partner with her fiercest stare. "Come on, Mulder - out with it." She demanded. "Exactly why is this tournament so important?"

Mulder stood frozen, momentarily taken aback until he was able to come up with a reasonable answer to satisfy her curiosity. Remembering to turn on the "soulful puppy dog', he leaned down and whispered, "I just wanted us to have some fun, Scully." He cranked up the seductiveness in his tone. "You remember what having fun is, don't you G-woman?"

Scully's eyes widened as his warm breath tickled her ear and sent more goose bumps to join the ones she already had. Unable to hide the shiver that coursed through her, she felt her jaw drop. Actually, she could almost hear the splash that it made when it hit the bucket of ice that her foot was soaking in.

Finally she found her voice. "Fun? Fun, Mulder? Does it look like I'm having fun here, Mulder?" For added effect she lifted her swollen, discolored foot up for his inspection.

The unexpected sight of her tiny, naked foot nearly took his breath away for reasons that he couldn't quite pin down. Quickly he turned away before he embarrassed himself and wandered aimlessly about the room, trying to find something...anything...he didn't know what...to keep him from answering Scully's question. He came to a stop in front of a large brown box that judging by the level of dirt and dust had obviously been in storage for quite some time.

"Hey Scully - where did this come from?" He called out, lifting the lid and poking through the contents. It looked like junk.

Scully sighed. "Just stuff, Mulder. My neighbor, Mr. Gibson brought it up for me so I could add some more things I found when I cleaned out my closet the other day. Now don't try and change the subject. I want to know why -"

She was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Mulder grinned. (Saved.) "I'll get it," he said sweetly, moving to the door.

Scully huffed. "I'm warning you, Mulder - I want an - "

Mulder waived her off as he pulled open the door and found himself facing a woman carrying the kind of tray you used to serve someone breakfast in bed. (Now there's an idea.) Tiny butterfly mylar balloons were tied to one of the legs and floated above her head.

"Oh!" The woman seemed startled to see him. "I didn't realize Dana had company."

"Hello, Marianne!" Scully called out. "It's okay. Come on in."

"I'm Scully's partner, Fox Mulder. Can I help you with that?" He reached out and took the tray.

"Why thank you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dana's next door neighbor, Marianne Gibson. When Ned told me about your injury, Dana, I thought that you might like a little lunch. The balloons are from Tina."

"Thank you, Marianne. That's so thoughtful of you." She scooted around so that Mulder could put the tray over her lap while keeping her foot in the ice bucket.

She and Mulder stared down at the contents of the tray. There was a sandwich. Mulder thought it was a sandwich. And a can of Mr. Pibb. Scully thanked Marianne again, as Mulder walked her to the door.

As soon as she was gone, he burst out laughing. "What -is- that, Scully?"

"It's an authentic Australian Vegemite sandwich, thank you very much. She and her husband and daughter moved here three months ago from Sydney." Scully retorted.

"A Mr. Pibb! I didn't know that they still made those things," he smirked as he stood and returned to the brown box.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Now. Let's get back to the matter at hand. Quit poking around my things and start talking." She moved the tray to the coffee table. She'd eat later.

Mulder reached down and pulled something out. "Oh, I'm quite ready to talk. I want to talk about this." He turned around and held his hands out, displaying to Scully's complete and utter embarrassment - a coconut bra.

"Oh shit..." she breathed, mortified.

Mulder dangled the bra by its kelly green strap. "Let's talk - 'cause I know this has to be good," he taunted her.

"Dammit, Mulder!" she seethed, her cheeks flaming. In fact, she was positive that her entire body was blushing, making her heavy chenille robe suddenly, uncomfortably hot. "Give me that!"

Mulder shook his head. "No way. Not until I get all the juicy details." He inspected the garment. "I can almost - almost picture you in it. I just never thought it was your style. Wouldn't Frohike die?" he smiled wickedly.

"All right, Mulder - knock it off." Scully exclaimed. "It was for a play. South Pacific. Okay. Are you happy? Now give it here."

"Only if you model it for me first," he stated, waggling his eyebrows and grinning lecherously.

"That does it!" Before Mulder could react, Scully had pushed herself up, intending to walk over there, take the damned bra and beat Mulder senseless with it. A plan that might have worked if she had remembered that her foot was in a bucket of ice.

When she tried to bear weight without taking her foot out of the bucket, it immediately tipped over, trapping her foot and sent her toppling to the ground. Her agonized cry of pain brought Mulder on the run and quickly bent down and scooped her up. Her robe had soaked up some of the spilt water and when he clutched her close he could feel the icy water soaking through his Levi's.

He gave an involuntary shudder. (Jesus, how did stand to keep her foot in that?) he thought briefly.

"Scully - are you all right?" He tried to look at her, but she had buried her face in his neck, holding him tightly. His heart broke when he felt her hot tears trickling down his shirt.

"Scully, I'm so sorry." He carried her to her bedroom and gently sat her down, catching his first glimpse of her face. All the pretty color of her previous blush had vanished, leaving her pale and shaking. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital." He moved to pick her back up, but she stopped him.

"No, don't, Mulder. Please." She brushed away her tears and fought to regain her composure. "I'm okay. Really. Just let me catch my breath."

Chapter 3 by AmandaB 

5 required elements: Elton John CD -"Love Songs", pinky ring, Manx cat, beach and sunburn

Scully reclined on the bed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Her skin was still pale, and tear tracks still marred her face. Mulder noticed that the chenille robe had gaped open a bit, and it took all of his willpower not to stare.

All of his willpower.

He sat down beside her on the bed, and searched for something to say. It was his fault that she was in this predicament, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how to make it up to her. He certainly wasn't going to tell her why they were in this tournament...well, at least not the whole reason. It was true that he had lost the last one he'd been in to Athens, but really, was it a crime to want to spend more time with your partner?

Why couldn't he just say that aloud?

"So, Scully. What do you want to do today? I know we can't go anywhere, but I'm here to entertain you." As he spoke his eyes wondered to her bedside table where an open CD case lay. He picked it up and looked at it while she spoke in answer to his question.

"You're here to entertain me? I hope this won't involve my other foot being hurt..."

Mulder looked up and grinned. "Come on, Scully. Don't you know that 'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word'? He held up her copy of Elton Johns, "Love Songs".

Scully blushed yet again, and Mulder was delighted. He was a man who loved to tease, and it was hard to tease a blush out of Scully...Mulder decided to press his luck and go for a third blush. But how?

He hoped up from the bed and began to look around Scully's bedroom. "Uh-uh, Mulder. You are not going to poke around my bedroom, too..." Scully sounded chagrined, but Mulder had already struck gold.

"Look, Scully! A photo album." He sounded like a kid with a new toy. Scully groaned. He moved back over to the bed and sat beside her. He gestured to the album. "Can we look in it? Please?" Scully rolled her eyes, but opened the album to the first page. Mulder secretly grinned. There had to be some blush worthy material in the album somewhere.

On the first page there was a family picture. From the looks of the clothing and the ages in question, Mulder deduced the photo had been taken in the mid 1970's. Mr. and Mrs. Scully sat in the photo and their brood stood around them. Mulder made a face at seeing a smiling Bill Scully, but was amused to see Bill's Greg Brady shirt. Melissa stood behind her mother and next to Bill, and even then Mulder could see she wore a crystal around her throat. Next to Melissa was a boy who Mulder assumed was the ever absent Charles Scully. He looked a great deal like Bill, and Mulder shuddered to think that Charles would act a great deal like Bill, too. Lastly, behind her father, with her hand on his shoulder was Scully. She was about 10 in the picture, and she was as cute as a button. Mulder didn't dare voice that opinion however; he'd already been shot once by his partner, thankyouverymuch.

"It's a nice photo, Scully. When was it taken?" Scully began to answer him on the date and the circumstances surrounding the picture, but Mulder was intently looking at his photographed partner's hand. "What is that on your finger, Scully? A ring? I didn't know you wore rings."

Scully looked at the picture closer and smiled. "It's a pinky ring, Mulder. It was the style of the moment."

Mulder nodded. Scully kept up with style?

They went through the album, Scully reminiscing at first hesitantly, then with more enthusiasm as she got deeper into the album. Mulder experienced Scully family barbecues, trips, and birthdays.

One photo made him pause and look closer. "What is that, Scully?" he asked in surprise. Scully smiled at his reaction. "That was our cat, Miss Foxy."

"Cat? I mean, it looks like a cat, but-uh-where is it's tail?"

"Oh, come on, Mulder. Surely you've heard of a Manx cat!"

"Well, yeah. But, I've never actually seen one." Scully went on to the next picture, and Mulder smiled at her profile. She was so animated talking to him now; he loved to see her be so free. But, he'd yet to make her blush...

Scully turned the next page and before Mulder could see what was on it, flipped it quickly. Bingo! Mulder's mind yelled. This had to be the blush worthy material.

"What was on that page, Scully? I didn't quite see it."

"Nothing. Oh, look! This was Daddy's ship..."

"Wait. Scully. I didn't see what was on the page before." Mulder tried to pry the book from her hands. Scully was having none of that however, and held on tighter. Mulder poked her in the side and using the 3-second flinch in her hands, pried the book from her and flipped the page back.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled. But he was staring at the photo Scully had tried to hide.

In it a 16 year old Dana Scully stood on a beach. She wore a green bikini and a bright smile. Mulder noticed that her cheeks were a bit sunburned, but it did nothing to the beauty of the photo. Mulder turned to Scully and noticed with pleasure that her blush had returned.

Fox Mulder. Winner and still champion.

"Why wouldn't you let me see this, Scully? It's...pretty."

Scully blushed harder and grabbed her album back.

"That's enough of that, Mulder. And anyway," she said trying to regain her footing he thinks I was-am-pretty? weren't you just about to tell me why we are in the FBI tournament?" Scully smiled triumphantly.

Chapter 4 by CathyB 

5 required elements: seaweed, slinky, tequila, Classic version of movie -  
"Invasion of the Body Snatchers", and bree sharp song -"David Duchovny"

"Maybe I just like to be with you," said Mulder solemnly. "Maybe I like to spend time with you when we're not on a case." He paused, grinning. "And come on, you've gotta admit that a bowling tourney beats your average team building seminar. Bowling breaks down barriers that hours of conversation cannot"

"Oh really?" Scully intoned dryly. "Don't tell me you've convinced Skinner that this counts as team-building?"

"Let's just say I'm working on it. Among other things. Like...how we should spend our evening. What are you up for?"

(Among other things?) She'd let it drop. Even with the nuisance of her foot, and the embarrassment of Mulder poking through her private things, today had been nice. Who needed an X-File for drama when you had coconut bras and childhood photos? There was no need to spoil this warm feeling of closeness with in-depth interrogation. Mulder would spill the beans when he was ready. "Something quiet, please. Let's just stay in."

"You've got it Scully. I'll handle everything."

She felt grungy.

Now that her foot wasn't ensconced in ice water, the chenille robe was uncomfortably clammy. It was amazing how babying an ankle could sap your strength. She may as well freshen up while Mulder was out "handling things". Scully padded across the carpet towards the bathroom. She took aquick, cooling shower and traded her chenille for a pair of silky-cool satin jammies. Ahh, so much better.

How long was Mulder going to be? It made sense for her to finish her evening ritual now that she'd showered and scrubbed her face. It wasn't as if Mulder had never seen her masque before. Scraping her hair back into a ponytail, she smoothed on the seaweed-kelp mixture with a sigh. She could almost feel the impurities being sucked away. She turned on the radio and settled into the couch. It was always hard to remain properly sedentary while her masque did its work. She managed to stay still for about 30 seconds this time before reaching into the treasures box that lay conveniently at her feet.

Oooh a slinky! She held it between her hands and let the coils slide from side to side. Now she needed something for it to climb. There were no stairs about but if she stacked her books together just so...

Satisfied with her handiwork, and the steady progress of the slinky, Scully realized she was swaying. More than swaying actually. She must be feeling better 'cause she was dancing to the tune on the radio. It was really quite infectious...

Mulder was satisfied with his handiwork. He balanced a pizza on one hand and slung the two plastic bags over his wrist so he could reach for Scully's key. "Hey Scully!" he said swinging open the door, "I've got movies and pizza and..."

"TEQUILA!" sang a most exuberant Scully.

Mulder blinked. "Uh, no. Actually I've a nice red wine but if you'd prefer..."

He couldn't help the quizzical, amused smile that sprang to his face. What the hell was she doing? She seemed to be frozen in some kinda Pee-wee Herman dance move. And he'd always been mightily fond of those satiny P.J.'s, but that green concoction on her face...

Scully straightened slowly. "Uh - just working out the kinks," she said making a beeline for the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a minute."

Mulder was firmly ensconced on the couch, pizza in hand, when she returned. He'd spread his booty across the coffee table.

"So," she said brightly, snatching a napkin and a cheesy slice "what are we watching tonight?"

He gave her an intent look, thinking that she was pretty darn good at diverting the subject herself when necessary. "Oh it's a classic. I picked it out just for you. Invasion of the Body Snatchers."

"Just for me, huh? It's the original, I hope"

"But of course. Only the best for you Scully."

"Oh you're so smooth, Mulder" she said batting her eyelashes the tiniest bit.

It amazed her but she was prompted into song for the second time this night. The swelling in her ankle must've affected the blood flow to her brain as well - "So smooth and so smart he's abducted my heart. And I'm falling apart from the looks I've received from those eyes. I can't believe, well you can say I'm naive, but he told me to belieeeeeeeve."

Mulder laughed and Scully was glad she had sung after all.

"What WAS that?" he said.

"It's a song Mulder."

"What song?"

"A damn catchy one...I can't remember the name though. It's named after some guy - Donald something? - Donald Luckovny?"

"I like it." Mulder said with a smile. "I'm just glad singing isn't part of our bet with Athens."

"Our BET? Mulder, what bet?"

Chapter 5 by Leanna

5 required elements: cows, Oxford Concise dictionary, cool whip, aloe vera and charm bracelet

Mulder's face visibly paled as he stumbled for an answer. "Um, ...well...that is, ...uh..." He laughed nervously. He reached into the bag nearest to him and pulled out a large brown bottle. "Hey, look! I brought you that aloe vera juice you wanted me to pick up from the health food store...Lily of the Valley brand, too. Your favorite.." Scully just crossed her arms, waiting. He began again. "Well, you know Scully, it's funny, actually. You know how if we win the tournament, we...I mean...you get the car?"

Scully nodded slowly, becoming worried.

"Well, if for some reason we don't win, there's a little something we have to do for Athens."

"What would that be, Mulder?"

Mulder cleared his throat, and went on, wishing he hadn't taken the bet after all. There were millions of other ways to spend time with Scully, he had just thought she would go along if it was an FBI thing with a legitimate prize. "Athen's kid is turning one next month, and they're having a party with a barnyard theme. He just wants us to help out a bit."

Scully knew there was something more to it than this. "Help out in what way, Mulder?"

"As in entertaining some of the youngsters. You see, the funny thing is, that little Cory Athens has a thing for cows, and..."

Scully connected the dots slightly faster than he had expected "We have to dress up like COWS!"

"Well, yes."

He ducked just in time to avoid being hit by Scully's paperback copy of the Oxford Concise Dictionary. Oh crap, he thought. She's really angry. When he looked back up at her though, she was smiling, and he regained a bit of hope when she began to laugh. He laughed along with her, hoping to change the subject.

"That's great, Mulder." She said, still laughing.

Mulder was shocked. "You don't...mind or anything?" he asked.

"Not at all! I just might enjoy wearing a cow suit... as long as you realize who's going to be doing all the paperwork until little Cory turns two!" She then began laughing even harder. Mulder's face fell, but he wasn't angry in the least. At least she had agreed to go along with it. What was a year of paperwork, anyway?

"Ok, Scully, but remember, that's only if we lose..." Suddenly, Mulder looked worried again "Wait, you aren't going to try to lose now, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of throwing away that car, partner." She said "But I'm not dressing up like Bessy the Milk Cow for nothing!"

"Deal." Mulder said, offering his hand. They shook on it, and Mulder opened the box of pizza while Scully popped the movie in.

"Hey Mulder, what if we win second place in the tournament?" Scully asked.

"Ok, ok, Scully, you can keep the...what was it...charm bracelet? But in that case, I only have to do 6 months worth of paperwork."

Scully just smiled. "Let's eat, Mulder. I trust you brought dessert as well?"

"Of course, Scully. How do strawberries and Cool Whip sound to you?"

Chapter 6 by NicoleJ 

5 required elements: tow truck, shirtless construction worker, pack of Morley's, magician's wand and exercise.

Scully wrinkled her nose in disgust as she wriggled her toes in the bowling shoes that were two sizes too big for her.

"God knows how much bacteria must be living in these shoes." she muttered. She was not having a good time. Her foot still hadn't recovered from last week's effort in the bowling lanes, and to add insult to injury they were losing.

Mulder plunked himself down beside her and handed her a Coke.

"We can still win Scully..." he trailed off as she lifted her head and glared at him.

"How exactly can we win Mulder?" she asked sarcastically. "Are you intending to wave a magic wand over the score card? I'm beginning to think that two years paperwork might - just might - make up for dressing up as a cow. And I was really beginning to get used to the idea of a new car." She sighed mournfully. The competitive side of her hated losing.

"We just need strikes. A few strikes in a row and we're back in the game. " He flexed his fingers and looked hopefully at her.

Despite herself she smiled. "Mulder, if you can get a few strikes in a row then not only can you have the car, but I'll...I'll clean your apartment dressed in nothing but a French maid's outfit"

"Ooh Scully, you've been peeking at my videos again." He paused to consider this. "Would the outfit include a g-string?"

"Whatever you want Mulder - I've seen the way you've been bowling today and I don't think I'm in any danger"

Mulder crowed gleefully as he returned to Scully.

"So Scully - would that be red leather, or black silk? I'm partial to red leather, but I think black silk would suit you better." He grinned at her, unable to contain his delight at the two strikes he had just managed to fluke.

"Mulder, you still need to get another strike, so don't go counting your g-  
strings before they hatch. Apart from those two strikes you have been playing as badly as my grandmother, so don't hold your breath." She summoned up her most condescending confident look, but he didn't miss the little flicker of worry in her eyes. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Ah but Scully, prior to our little wager, I didn't have such an incentive to bowl so well."

She grimaced at him and then pointedly looked over his shoulder to watch Athens take his go.

There was no way in the world she was dressing up as a French Maid.

"Ok Mulder, no paperwork and I'll clean your apartment for you, but there is no way I am dressing up as a French Maid."

Mulder fished around in his pants pocket for the car keys.

"Scully" he admonished, "I would never have taken you to be the type of person to renege on a bet! Besides, if we win next week we can still win the tournament, so I may not have to do any paperwork anyway. No deal - you'll have to come up with something better than that."

They began walking to the car.

"OK - you get the car if we win, if we don't win I do your paperwork for a year AND dress up as a cow. I'll also clean your apartment for you. Deal?" she asked hopefully. She sighed when he just smiled and shook his head. Who would have thought he would actually get those strikes? She knew that in reality he would not force her do the French Maid thing, but she also knew that he would never - never - let her live this down. Damn him.

As they rounded the corner to the car, they both stopped. Immediately Scully realized what had happened and started laughing. She pointed to the sign with the tow truck on it. "Tow away zone Mulder. Remember me pointing it out to you when we parked here? I don't want to say 'I told you so' but..." she snorted with laughter again. Revenge was sweet.

"Not funny Scully. Do you know how much this will cost me? Plus the cab fare home. Lucky I no longer have to employ a Maid." He shot her a grin, which widened considerably at the dark look that appeared on her face.

"Funny boy" she muttered. "Come on, it's not far - lets just walk. We can get some exercise and maybe with the money you save on the cab fare..." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Crossing the road they passed a late night construction site. Scully's eyes were immediately drawn to a rather gorgeous russet-haired construction worker. The muscles in his bare back rippled as he shoveled dirt. She nudged Mulder. "Tell you what Mulder - would you accept him in replacement of me? He has a rather nice body, red hair and looks like a more efficient physical laborer than me. I've seen your apartment and frankly I don't know if I have the strength to really do it justice."

Mulder looked over at him and pretended to consider Scully's proposal. The worker put his shovel down and pulled a packet of Morley's out of his back pocket. Mulder grimaced. "Thanks anyway Scully, but the smell of cigarette smoke wafting through my apartment is not my ideal room freshener. I have enough nightmares as it is. Besides, he's not my type. Too tall," he said pointedly looking down at Scully.

Scully ducked her head to hide the smile she had plastered over her face.

Chapter 7 by Catriona

5 required elements: lipstick, fog, Twister (the game), flannel sheets, and 4-leaf clover

" Hey."

" And hello to you to G-woman."

Scully felt the smile tugging at her lips. If it had been a few weeks ago she would have cursed herself for being so damn girlie but the past few weeks had been something of a change. Take this Saturday afternoon for example. No longer were Saturday's spent at home watching repeats of Star Trek. This Saturday Fox Mulder her partner in alien hunting was coming over to spend the day with her. No more, " I'm bringing over some files," or " we really should work on this case" excuses anymore. Just, "Scully, it's ok if I come over this Saturday?"

" Hey Scully, can I come in?"

Scully suddenly realized she was still standing in the doorway. " Oh, yeah sure. Make yourself at home."

Mulder strode in a pulled off his grey jumper to reveal a worn blue T-  
shirt. Scully immediately blinked to try and banish the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind.

Scully closed the door and turned to see Mulder sitting on the couch flicking through the T.V. channels. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down. He pressed mute on the remote control and turned to stare at her. Instantly Scully felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

(Damn him. He knows rightly he's making me blush and he gets some kick out of it, doesn't he? Fine. Two can play at this.)

" Scully, what's the game plan for today?"

" I dunno, what did you have in mind?"

" Well, I was thinking that maybe you could do the French maid thing..." Mulder was cut of in mid sentence by a flying lipstick that hit him square in the stomach. " Ouch, you wound me Scully," he grinned. He turned over the lipstick to read the name, "Sweet-as-honey." He grinned and looked up at Scully, "you trying to tell me something sweetie?"

Scully sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument. She looked out the window and saw that a fog was blowing in. She shivered; there was something uneasy about a fog, something mystical. Whatever it was, the fog, loss of common sense, or just curious, even Scully wasn't quite sure why she said what she said next, " You coming on to me Mulder?"

(Oh, the look on his face is priceless. Oh, I'd do all his paperwork and dress up as a cow every Friday for the rest of my life to see that look again. His face just dropped. No more macho body language, just o-my-god-  
what-did-she say body language.)

The part of Mulder's brain that controlled thought processes began to function again. He managed to remove the expression of god knows what on his face and replace it with one verging on normal. Feeling the blush creep us his cheeks he decided to up the stakes a little, "Hey, Scully," he said and stood up and began walking over to a cupboard, "Prepared to make good on that acute assumption?" He pulled open the door and reached into the depths of the dark cupboard and pulled out a twister board and a twister wheel.

"You game?"

Scully felt that shiver run down her spine again. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She wasn't sure is she was afraid or just curious.

(Dammit Scully, what's there to be afraid off? You aren't afraid of him. No, I'm not. I'm afraid of myself.)

"Yeah, I'll play."

She felt him looking deep into her blue eyes and she looked up and held his gaze. Now the real game was on. Suddenly even the thought of winning a car was banished to the distance. Mulder had laid out the board on the floor and sat down beside it.

"You sure you want to do this Scully?"

Scully noted the anticipation in his voice. He was giving her a way out. Not in a million years did she want to take it. Her rational side seemed to have been lost in the fog.

"I'm sure."

"Ok, then. What's the bet?"

Scully licked her lips. She could hear the heart ricocheting of her ribs. " If I win," Scully paused for a moment, "you tell me what the bowling bet is all about and you if we win the bowling, you make good on your comments." Scully closed her eyes. She could feel him studying her.

"Ok," he replied with a steadier voice than he felt, "and if I win, I get the car for the first month and if we win the bowling..." He paused and looked at her. Dragging his gaze away from her he looked around, "if we win the bowling, you let me take you out that night. No questions asked, and you let me pay for it."

Scully dared to open her eyes. He wasn't looking at her now. He suddenly wished he could hide under the flannel sheets sitting on a pile in the corner.

"You're on," she said levelly.

"What are we waiting for then?"

Scully thought of the four-leaf clover in her drawer and suddenly even she longed to believe in superstition.

"Right hand blue."

Scully looked up. The ball was rolling.

Chapter 8 by GS 

5 required elements: drunk 15y.o. boy, The Emmy's, shooting star, Valentine's Day and Shakespeare.

For the life of her Scully couldn't figure out how she kept allowing Mulder to get her into these predicaments. First, a bowling tournament. Then a probable debut as a cow's head - it was most certainly not going to be her job to bring up the rear so to speak. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she was committed to a French maid costumed cleaning stint, and now, now, here she was with her arms and legs stretched to the limit on a twister board attempting to maintain her balance while touching 4 different colors with her hands and feet. This was all made the more difficult by the distracting presence of her partner virtually wrapped around her attempting to reach the same colored circles. She hadn't been surrounded by Mulder this way in a long time, if ever, and never without a crisis.

Honestly she hadn't done anything this fraught with peril since she was a drunken fifteen year old playing strip poker with an equally drunk fifteen year old boy named Sam. That evening had ended up with both of them clutching cold white porcelain as if it were a life-preserver while dressed only in their underwear. At least a Twister game wouldn't finish with her head in a toilet, but Mulder in his underwear had real potential. Dammit! She really had to stop thinking this way if she wanted to win this game, and make no mistake, she wanted to win. She had to know what had possessed Mulder to sign them up for this stupid bowling tournament.

Speaking of the devil, she suddenly felt Mulder's warm breath in her hear sending shivers down her spine. "Your turn to spin Scully."

"Mulder, how am I supposed to spin, I can't move with you draped around me."

Scully could feel Mulder smiling against her hair, "Move or lose Scully, you made the rule that we had to take turns spinning."

Carefully reaching out with her left hand Scully managed to spin, "Left foot red" Great she thought, she had to somehow move her left foot across the board while stretched to the limit without falling. However, before she could even attempt to make the necessary move, she felt Mulder attempting to slide his leg over to the red circle closest to her left foot while not losing his blanket coverage. Within seconds all went to hell in a hand basket and Scully and Mulder wound up in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor, with Mulder on top, of course.

Looking down at her and grinning Mulder brushed a lock of hair out of Scully's eyes. "Oops"

"Oops doesn't begin to cover it Mulder, you lose."

This obviously hadn't occurred to Mulder, his hand suddenly stilled, "What?"

"You. Lose. You fell Mulder, that means you lose and you have to tell me why you were so insistent that we participate in this silly tournament."

Mulder looked uncomfortable and got up pulling Scully to her feet.

He decided a distraction was in order. "Scully did I tell you that they set the final tournament match for this Saturday night?"

It worked. "Saturday! Mulder how could they pick this Saturday! The Emmy's are on and I wanted to watch because that actress I really like from that sci-fi show has been nominated."

"Sorry Scully, but you can tape it." Mulder said trying to be supportive but relieved the diversion had worked.

Scully sighed, then realized that she had been temporarily led astray. "Well, Mulder, to make it up to me you can live up to your end of the bargain and tell me what's behind your sudden interest in bowling. Come on, you lost, tell me what the real reason is."

Looking Scully in the eye Mulder realized he had to tell her. But not here, not like this. "Okay Scully, but not here."

"Why not here?"

"Humor me Scully, please?"

Of course humoring Mulder always led to trouble, but that didn't alter the fact that Scully found herself in the car with Mulder taking her somewhere away from the city. As they drove further out she realized they were going towards the ball field where Mulder had taught her to hit a ball.

"Mulder, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises. Where are we going."

Mulder smiled, "Who knew you were such a spoilsport Scully? But since you're going to be that way, okay, we're going to the ball field, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, lots of shooting stars, and I thought we could easily watch the sky from there unobstructed, with less light pollution since there's no game and they won't have the lights on. Satisfied?"

Scully was surprised at Mulder's plans, but certainly not against them. Lying on the ground watching shooting stars with Mulder didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

"Yes." She replied with a small smile and even decided to postpone further questioning as to his motives regarding the tournament until they had arrived.

In just a short while she and Mulder were stretched out in the outfield on a blanket from the trunk of Mulder's car pointing out shooting stars. Eventually, Scully decided she really wanted to know what Mulder was trying so hard not to tell her. She turned her head toward him and said softly, "Alright Mulder, 'fess up, what's behind the tournament."

Knowing his time had run out he glanced at her and then looked back at the sky, unable to resist one last stall. "It's really not that big of a deal Scully."

"Then why won't you just tell me?"

He sighed. "Okay, I just wanted to spend some time with you outside the office having fun, totally not related to our work. I wanted to see you smile and laugh. I wanted just once to be a source of joy in your life and not stress, sorrow or pain. I thought this tournament might be an opportunity to do that." He glanced at her then looked away quickly. "It was a stupid idea."

Scully felt overwhelmed with emotions. She reached over and put her hand on Mulder's cheek forcing him to look at her. "No, it wasn't stupid at all. But Mulder you have to know that you are a source of joy in my life. I'm sorry if I've let you believe otherwise. There is no one who brings more joy to my life, whether we're working, arguing, bowling or doing whatever."

Mulder felt the sincerity and emotion behind her words and relaxed, he rolled to his side facing her and reached out to brush her cheek. Then a grin spread over his face. He waggled his eyebrows, "Whatever, Scully? That covers a lot of territory."

She smiled coyly, "Yes it does, doesn't it?"

His grin widened. "So, you're willing to accompany me to the Gunmen's annual Valentine's Day Conspiracy Party? You get to dress as your favorite conspirator?"

"Don't push it Mulder. But if you were thinking of upcoming events, how about the annual FBI Valentine's Day Ball?"

Mulder's eyes narrowed and his grin disappeared. "Ugh, forget the Ides of March, 'Beware the Fourteenth of February.'"

Scully's brows shot up, "I can't believe you, an Oxford graduate, just butchered William Shakespeare!"

"No foul was committed Scully, we faux Englishmen are allowed to butcher his plays just not his sonnets. Those are sacred."

She shook her head. "Et tu Brute. Alright no ball. Are you going to ditch me for my birthday too?"

Mulder opened his mouth to defend himself and did not get the opportunity. There was a great clap of thunder and the sky opened up. Clouds had rolled in unnoticed while they were talking. Within seconds they were soaked. They finally arrived at the car dripping and laughing.

Scully looked at Mulder as he fumbled with the car keys.

"I haven't been this wet since you decided we should fly into a hurricane in Florida. I certainly hope I don't have to save your life again."

Finally getting the car door open Mulder looked over at Scully, the rain running down her face.

"Keep it up Scully and you'll be walking home. Besides you didn't save me, I figured it out myself because of the cat. Now get in the car woman, I'm freezing."

Scully arched an eyebrow but got in the car. A short, wet drive later they were back at Scully's on the couch, Scully in her pajamas and robe and Mulder in a T-shirt and sweatpants that he kept there for emergencies. They sat drinking hot tea in silence.

Eventually, Mulder looked over at Scully. He reached over and took her hand.

"So Scully, want to be my Valentine?"

Chapter 9 by Piper 

5 required elements: Pittsburgh Steelers, moisturizing cream, Jupiter, roller coaster, girly scream

Scully's breath caught in her throat, her gaze locking with Mulder's. She searched his eyes, trying to determine whether he was serious or not. But they gave nothing away. They held her gaze unwaveringly, patiently waiting for her response. Belatedly, Scully realized she would have to say something, anything, before the silence became uncomfortable.

Then the phone rang.

(Saved by the bell)

The cordless was on the end table next to Mulder, and Scully looked at him expectantly. But Mulder made no move to get the phone, his eyes holding the same intense look from moments before. The look unnerved her, and to avoid it, she leaned over him to pick up the phone. As soon as she lifted the phone from the cradle, Fox Mulder did something that shocked the hell out of her.

He put his hands on her waist.

Scully gasped, the phone never even reaching her ear. She twisted her upper body to face him, and her eyes locked with his. His eyes were a deep shade of gray, filled with warmth, love, fear, and desire. And they all took her breath away. Softly, never breaking eye contact, Mulder spoke.

"You didn't answer my question."

Electric tension flowed between them, Scully's body immobile in his tender grasp. If she lowered her body just an inch, she would be secure in his lap. And so help her, she wanted to be. She wanted to so badly. Just as her body was about to make contact with his, a tinny sound interrupted them.

"Dana?"

The sound came from the forgotten phone in Scully's hand, and a blush suffused her entire body as she realized what she had been about to do. Mulder's eyes filled with regret, but Scully did not see it because she had already released herself from his grasp and moved away from him, embarrassment causing her to turn her back towards him.

"Mom? I'm here. I accidentally dropped the phone."

"It's ok, honey. I was just calling to tell you that Trey's mom dropped him by this weekend since she had to leave town in an emergency. Since I'm going to church tomorrow and Trey really doesn't want to go, I was wondering if you could keep him tomorrow."

"Sure, Mom, no problem. He can hang out at my apartment with me. I'll rent a couple of movies for him and we can watch them together."

"Actually honey, he was kind of hinting about the local amusement park."

Scully groaned. "Mom, you know how much I hate roller coasters. Can't you change his mind?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I already promised him. He was so sad that his Mom had to leave him, and I didn't want to disappoint him more."

Scully bit back another groan and sighed. "That's fine, Mom. You did the right thing. Bring him by before you go to church tomorrow, ok? We'll go to the amusement park."

"Thanks, Dana. I knew I could count on you. Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Good night."

As Scully pressed the off button on the phone, the light went out in the room and the entire apartment was filled with darkness. Scully gasped and turned around quickly. And then she screamed.

"Whoa, Scully, calm down! It's just me! See?"

Mulder flipped the light back on again, dropping the flashlight in his hand on the table. Despite the gunk on his face, his smirk was obvious.

"Was that a girly scream, Agent Scully?"

"Mulder, what the hell do you think you're doing, wearing all that...that white goo on your face and shining a flashlight on it? What are you trying to look like, an alien from Mars or something?"

"Actually Scully, this white goo just happens to be the moisturizing cream I found in your bathroom, which I must add is a step up from the green stuff you had before. And I was actually trying to look like an alien from Jupiter, not Mars, thank you very much. AND you're avoiding the question. Was that a girly scream?"

Scully glared at Mulder. "I do not scream like a girl."

Mulder grinned. "Uh-huh, Scully. You just look like one."

That earned him the evil eye, and his grin widened. "So you scream like a girl and you're afraid of roller coasters. You just keep unfolding like a flower, Scully."

"Oh, so now you're eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"C'mon Scully, it was kind of hard not to hear you. Besides, what's this about an amusement park tomorrow? I thought we were going to watch the Steelers game at my place."

Scully sighed. "Remember my godson that I told you about? The one with the inflatable chair fetish? Well, he's staying with my Mom for the weekend and really wants to go to the amusement park. So she's going to bring him by in the morning and I'm going to take him. That's all."

"Oh." Mulder's face fell, and he backed away. "Well, I guess I should leave then. I mean, I know you need your sleep and all, since you'll probably have a long day tomorrow. I hope you have fun, Scully." He turned away, releasing a sorrowful sigh.

Scully caught his arm and turned him back to face her, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Mulder, if you want to go, you can just ask. You don't have to give me a pouty look and pretend to leave."

Mulder grabbed his chest dramatically. "Scully, you wound me. You think I was pretending?"

Scully grinned at him. "You really think I believe you would have left this apartment with all that gunk on your face?"

With that, she handed him a Kleenex, and he began wiping his face off. "So, do you want to go tomorrow?"

"And have the chance to hear you scream like a girl again? I wouldn't miss it for the world..."

Mulder ducked as the entire box of Kleenex came flying at his head, and he smirked at her. "I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning, Scully. Till then, good night."

Scully followed him to the door, the light from the hallway illuminating both of their faces as he opened it. He stepped out into the hallway and turned towards her. Scully tilted her chin upward, prepared to ward off another one of his teasing remarks. But Mulder surprised her. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Scully."

Conclusion by barb (BJC525)

We took this story in so many wonderful directions that I was allowed to come back and finish it up to wrap everything together for closure.

5 required elements: Nirvana t-shirt, confetti, having trouble finding a parking space, college professor and roller coaster

Mulder had arrived back at Scully's apartment Sunday morning in time to catch the pre-game football shows on Fox and CBS. While they waited for Trey, Scully relinquished the remote control and left him happily channel hopping while she straightened the apartment and did a load of towels. Monday was a government holiday and she had no intention of spending it doing chores.

She paused. So, what would she be doing tomorrow? Mulder hadn't mentioned any plans, no cases were pending and the final round of the bowling tournament wasn't until Saturday. After folding the last towel, she gathered them up and headed to her linen closet.

"Say Mulder," she called out but got no farther, cut off by the doorbell.

"You want me to get that?" Mulder called back.

"Would you please - I've just got to get these towels put up and I'll be right there.

Eleven-year old Trey blinked in surprise when confronted with this stranger at his godmother's door.

"You must be Trey," the tall stranger said with a smile and put out his hand.

Confused, Trey hesitantly reached out to take it, only slightly relieved that the man knew his name. "Where's Dana?" he asked, trying to mask his discomfort.

"She'll be right out. Come on in. My name's Fox Mulder." He guided the bewildered boy over to the couch. "So, do you like football?"

Trey nodded. "My favorite team was Denver, but since Elway's gone and Terrell Davis is out for the season, I've been rooting for St. Louis."

"Stick with a winning team, huh?" Mulder said with a grin. "What about Pittsburgh?"

Trey thought for a moment before answering. "Well, Bettis is pretty cool, but their offense hasn't taken off like they'd planned yet. Kordell Stewart is trying"

Mulder nodded. "You've got a good eye," he said appreciatively.

Trey sat up a little straighter at the praise. "Thanks."

"Hello, Trey," Scully said as she joined them. "I see you two have met."

"Trey and I were talking a little football." Mulder stood up. "Are we ready to go?"

Scully nodded and soon they were on the road.

"Are you an FBI agent like Dana?" Trey asked from the back seat.

Mulder glanced back at him in the rear-view mirror. "Yep," he answered. "I'm Dana's partner."

Sitting next to him, Scully did a double take. (Did he just call me Dana, without benefit of emotional upheaval present?)

Mulder glanced over at her with a wink and a smile.

In the back seat, Trey was suitably impressed. "Wow! This is so cool. Do you have your badge with you, Mr. Mulder?"

Mulder winced and Scully bit back the giggle that threatened to escape.

"Just call me Mulder, Trey. Everyone does."

"Oh - wow! Okay. Thanks," he gushed as he was hit by a violent case of hero-worship. An FBI agent - and he got to call him by his last name - just his last name.

Scully thanked Mulder with a look. Mulder received it loud and clear and winked again.

"So, Trey, I see you're wearing a Nirvana T-shirt. Are you a fan?" he asked the boy.

"Oh, yeah. I've got all their stuff. Are you?" he asked hopefully.

Mulder shook his head. "Actually, I listen to some of the more classic rock. Eric Clapton's earlier music and Jimi Hendrix to name a couple."

Trey nodded, wishing that he had another shirt to wear and vowing to research older rock and buy every Clapton CD out there.

After Mulder stopped for gas, he asked if Scully would drive the rest of the way.

"Okay, Mulder, what's up?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Trey and I wanted to talk some more," he replied casually and before Scully could protest, he and Trey were in the back seat.

As Scully circled the parking lot, looking for a space in that didn't require a twenty-minute walk, she listened with one ear, trying to hear what Mulder and Trey were whispering about. Every time she looked back, they were huddled together, laughing conspiratorially. 

"All right, you guys - what's going on back there?" she called out, when her curiosity could no longer be denied.

"Just guy stuff, Dana," Mulder replied innocently.

"Yeah, Dana - guy stuff," Trey piped in on a cue from Mulder.

Scully blew out an exasperated breath. Oh man, what was she in for?

It didn't take long for her to find out. Mulder had elicited an unexpected girly scream from her last night and he had plotted with Trey to see how many more they could get today.

Considering the level of imagination and technology currently applied to roller coasters and the fact that she hadn't been on any amusement park rides in over ten years, she was completely unprepared -not- to scream. And like a college professor with a new research project, Mulder tried every ride in the park.

Of course, seeing the pure joy on both Mulder's and Trey's faces had encouraged her to just let herself go and she played the girly part with enthusiastic abandon. She did try to turn the table on Mulder by comparing one of the rides to his driving and thus causing her cries.

"Oh, ha ha, Agent Scully. I'm sure that's it." Mulder nudged Trey with a wink. "Right, Trey?"

"Uh - oh - yeah - right Mulder."

Scully stared down at Trey with a smile. Yep, he was gone - totally under Mulder's spell. He could tell the boy just about anything at this point and it would be accepted as the gospel truth.

The drive home from the amusement park had found a special place in Mulder's heart and would live forever in his memory.

Trey had fallen asleep minutes after leaving the parking lot and Scully had not been far behind.

Obviously exhausted by the day's events, she had originally fallen asleep sitting up and leaning her head against the window using her lightweight jacket as a pillow.

Looking over at her with obvious affection that he never showed her while she was awake, Mulder managed to shrug out of his own jacket, intending to cover her. A sharp turn in the road, however, pulled Scully's limp form away from the window and Mulder was hard pressed to keep her from falling over as he kept the car steady. He pulled to the side of the road and gently eased Scully down until her head was nestled on his lap. She stirred restlessly, unintelligible sounds came from the back of her throat and Mulder tenderly stroked her hair and shoulders, shushing her softly until she quieted back down. Only when he was sure that she was again sleeping soundly, did he resume their drive, his heart racing wildly. Thankful beyond words that she hadn't awakened, he marveled at the picture she presented, her profile softly lit by the dashboard lights.

(What was that song - "Paradise by the Dashboard Lights"?)

(Oh, yeah - that was a classic.) He grinned.

Awestruck, his eyes were unable to stay on the road and he was beginning to think that he'd have to pull over again or risk killing them all while he gazed, yes, gazed at his partner.

His hand finally compromised with his eyes and with the gentlest of touches, he traced the fingers of his right hand ever so delicately across Scully's face. Using his sensitive fingertips to "see" her face - the firm brow, the silky soft eyelashes, the tender skin of her eyelids, down her shapely nose to the small indentation above her lip. He sighed as he felt for the first time, the tiny mole there, feeling her breath puff quietly on his exploring fingers. He moved to her full, sensual lips that had been featured so prominently in his dreams, trailing easily across the graceful curve of her jaw and her cheek.

Oh God - stop the presses - release the doves, throw the tickertape and confetti and shoot off the fireworks - Dana Scully was asleep in his lap! A picture of perfect relaxation and contentment and Fox Mulder was almost crying tears of joy.

Mulder had decided to drive straight to Maggie's house and his prayers were further answered when Scully remained asleep as he eased himself out of the car. He gathered Trey up and carried him to the front door, smiling at the look on Maggie's face.

"Out like a light," he whispered.

"I see that," she whispered back with a grin. "Where's Dana?"

"Also out like a light."

Maggie shook her head, laughing softly. "Well, come on and let's get this one to bed."

She led him to the guestroom and quickly turned back the covers. Mulder lay the boy down and Maggie deftly removed his shoes, while he eased off the jeans. He watched Maggie tuck him in, kissing him softly on the cheek, then motioned him to follow her out.

"Is Dana all right?" she asked at the front door.

"Just tired - one too many roller coasters and trying to keep up with an eleven-year old boy has got nothing on working for the government," he joked reassuringly.

Maggie nodded in understanding. "Well, you two better get home. Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

Mulder shook his head. "Government holiday."

"Good." Maggie said. "Well, thank you for helping Dana with Trey and please drive carefully."

"I will," he assured her, "I'll make sure Dana gets tucked in safely."

He froze.

(Oh shit! Tell me I didn't just say that to Maggie Scully. Tell me I didn't just tell Dana's mom that I'd tuck her daughter in.) He wanted to die.

But Maggie just smiled sweetly and patted his arm. "I know you will, Fox. I know you will."

They arrived at Mulder's apartment without incident. Scully continued to sleep peacefully and he was eternally grateful. Taking her to his apartment without telling her had been a spur of the moment idea spawned by a plan he had hastily devised. Maybe it wasn't the most thought-out plan, maybe there were enough holes to drive a herd of cattle through, but since Scully was still asleep, he figured he had a better than average chance of making it work.

Still and all, he had a pretty good idea what Scully's reaction would be if she woke up before he was ready.

Fate, however, smiled down on him for once and he was able to get her out of the car and up to his apartment. It occurred to him that he had never held her in his arms quite like this. Never cradled her sleeping body so close to his own, her head tucked securely under his chin, snuggling contentedly.

She had only been carried by him once before - in that frozen spaceship and of course, that was like comparing apples and oranges.

He maneuvered her into his bedroom and carefully laid her down. Through it all, what finally caused her to awaken was when he removed her shoes.

Blinking sleepily, she tried to lift her head. "Mulder - " she mumbled. "What - ?"

"Ssh - it's okay, Scully. You're in bed. I'm just taking off your shoes," Mulder whispered quietly and reassuringly.

"Oh - okay." She sunk back on the pillow, but a second later was trying to rise back up. "Trey -"

"He's been dropped off at your mom's house. It's okay. Go back to sleep." He stroked her hair and Scully sighed happily.

"Good night, Mulder," she murmured, on the edge of sleep.

"Good night, Scully," Mulder responded, struggling not to laugh. (Okay, so I didn't tell her whose bed - but hey, she didn't ask.) He set her shoes by the side of the bed, then bent over to place a kiss on her temple. Quietly he slipped out and shut the door behind him.

Not quite asleep yet, Scully realized that she was still wearing her jeans and awkwardly managed to slide them off without leaving the warmth of the covers.

(That's better,) she thought hazily and went immediately back to sleep.

Lying on his couch, the TV on, the volume low, Mulder wondered if he really thought that he'd get any sleep at all with his partner sleeping in his bed.

Almost every fiber of his being wanted to get up off the damn couch, walk through that door and lie down on his bed. He wanted to pull her close to him and spoon like baby cats as he buried his face in her silky auburn hair. Or maybe have her facing him, so that when she opened those crystal blue eyes, he could fall into their depths and never return.

He sighed and stayed exactly where he was. He had to. If he was going to sleep with Scully, he wanted her aware and he wanted to see the desire in her eyes - affirming her wish to have him there.

What he'd done tonight was very close to crossing the line. And even though he was quite ready to cross it, hell, leap the damn thing, he was not prepared to cross it alone.

So with thoughts of Scully dancing behind his closed eyes, he somehow succeeded in drifting off to sleep, a tiny smile touching his lips.

Wait 'til Scully finds out what I have planned for tomorrow, was his last waking thought.

Scully stretched lazily and luxuriously, rolling slowly onto her back. It was sheer heaven to wake up on your own. No cell phone ringing, no one pounding on your door, no jangling alarm clock. She rolled back over to bury her face in the pillow. Of course, it didn't hurt that her sleep had been filled with very unpartner-like dreams of Mulder. They were so -real- it was almost frightening. 

She breathed deeply. She recognized his unique scent and her body was still tingling as she relived his caresses and kisses. A soft moan escaped her lips. Dreams. Always dreams. What about dreams coming true for once? Restlessly she tossed under the sheets, eyes remaining closed, not yet ready to abandon her fantasy dream world. 

(For instance,) she thought, continuing to rail against the injustice, (why do I have to wake up alone in bed. Everything else is so perfect - a day off, no alarm clock, surrounded by visions of Mulder, so real I can smell him - )

Scully froze. Time stood still as her thought processes took off with the speed of light, as did her breathing. Her heart began pounding in her chest hard enough to make her ears hurt and her blood pumped at an alarming rate, roaring through her veins like wildfire. Her memory struggled to piece it all together while her body seemed intent on losing control.

(Trey - roller coasters - Mulder! Oh my God! What had happened? What in God's name had happened?) She was in bed and had absolutely no recollection of getting there. Her hands reached down of their own volition and she moaned. 

(Oh God!) Her jeans were gone! (Please. Please God, tell me - )

(Open your eyes, Dana.)

Scully tried desperately to ignore the command. She somehow knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that things weren't going to get any better by doing that.

(Open your eyes.)

Her breath coming in short painful gasps, she finally obeyed.

(OhGodOhGodOhGod - ) 

She felt lightheaded.

(Oh God - Mulder's room.)

(Oh God - his bed.)

She jerked her head over - alone. She really was alone. 

(Oh God!)

Like a shot she was out of the bed - staring at it like it was going to reach out for her. She struggled desperately to remember. Why couldn't she remember?

The realization that she was standing in Mulder's room stunned her completely. She swayed unsteadily on her feet, her knees threatening to buckle.

The silence was shattered by a knock on the door, sounding like a gunshot to her shattered nerves. She wheeled around, her heart leaping into her throat.

"Scully?" Mulder called softly. "Are you awake?"

"Mulder?" she squeaked, her voice a full octave higher than usual.

Mulder was grinning broadly as he pushed the door partially ajar and peeked in. "Hey, Scully - " He stopped. Anything he was going to say vanished without a trace.

They stared at each other. Scully was still unable to put all the pieces together and was unbelievably confused. Mulder was in a state of instant arousal at the sight of his partner standing before him wearing only a t-  
shirt and socks.

(Underwear - she's got her underwear on - right?)

Her sleep-tousled hair framed her face alluringly and her eyes were still puffy with sleep. And she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Scully found her voice first. "Mulder! What the hell is going on?" She stared him down, blue eyes blazing and her hands on her hips.

Mulder was presently hiding his lower body behind the door, not trusting himself to keep control. His voice too, threatened to betray him in this time of need.

"Uh - Scully - uh - I'll - uh - be right out her when you're - uh - ready." He swallowed hard and backed quickly out. He staggered backwards until he found the couch and collapsed bonelessly.

(Was she magnificent or what!)

He closed his eyes. Scully was going to kill him and he hadn't even gotten to tell her of the plan.

Scully stared after him. And then it hit her. A ton of bricks crashed down upon her.

She didn't even have to look.

She knew. Of course she knew.

Her jeans were on the floor. Of course they were. Where else would they be?

Groaning painfully, she sank to the bed, cradling her head in her hands.

(Oh God - now what should she do?)

(All right Dana Katherine Scully - just get a hold of yourself right now. This situation is much too easy to rationalize and you know it.)

Scully moaned. Yes, it was too easy. The -had- seen each other naked before. Actually, when you came right down to it, she was probably up on him.

So why did this seem any worse?

(Because it was,) she argued with herself. (He saw me under duress - life or death situation. Now everything had changed. We've changed. He - he told me I was pretty! He asked me to be his Valentine! He had his hands on my waist and I was ready to fall on his lap!)

Oh God.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it now. It was over - done with - burned forever in her memory - but she couldn't stay in here forever. Heaving a tortured sigh, she picked up her jeans and padded off to the bathroom.

Mulder flinched when he heard running water. He knew he was about to face the music and he half expected Scully to come out with her gun aimed right for his head. Then he breathed a silent sigh of relief. She didn't have her gun with her - it was in her jacket and he'd dropped her jacket on the floor by the couch. Quickly, he reached down and gathered it up.

"Mulder - what are you doing?" Scully's voice was right at his ear.

He jumped guiltily. "Nothing - I - I dropped your jacket last night and I just wanted to pick it up."

Scully moved to stand in front of him, arms crossed across her chest. Mulder noted that she was fully dressed, but her hair had obviously been finger-brushed only and her face was scrubbed and clean.

"Last night," she said flatly. "Let's talk about last night, shall we?"

Mulder shrugged. "Not much to tell - you and Trey fell asleep in the car - I took him to your mom's house - then I brought you here."

"I slept through all of that!" Scully was stunned.

"What can I say - you must have been really tired." Mulder said, trying to regain his footing in this fiasco.

"Really," Scully said drolly. "Are you sure that you didn't drug me or something?"

"Oh - yeah - right. That's it - I drugged you," Mulder said with a laugh. "Come on, Scully, get real."

"Ok - fine. I slept all the way over here," Scully conceded. "Then what?"

"Then nothing. I carried you up here, and put you in my bed and I slept on the couch." Mulder was hardly able to keep from laughing at the pure panic Scully was desperately trying to mask. He reached out and took her hand. Scully reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"What are you so worried about?" Mulder asked her. "Nothing happened. You didn't drool on me, you didn't talk in your sleep, and as far as I can tell, you didn't sleepwalk either. Trust me."

Scully dropped her eyes. "I do, Mulder. It's just that - it's just that I don't remember any of that. And - and when I woke up -" She paused to gather her courage then spoke quickly. "And when I woke up, my jeans were on the floor."

Mulder finally gave in and laughed heartily. "Well, I can promise you that -I- didn't take them off, although I do have to take responsibility for your shoes."

"Oh," Scully said in a small voice. She was mortified and unable to look at him.

"Hey - " Mulder reached out to tip her chin. Hesitantly she raised her eyes. "You can trust me, Scully. I would hope that you know that by now. I'd never - ever take advantage of you," he said quietly and earnestly.

"I - I do trust you , Mulder," she whispered. "I didn't mean to imply otherwise. It's just very disconcerting to wake up in another person's bed with absolutely no recollection of how I got there." 

Now that she had met Mulder's gaze, she found herself unable to look away.

"I'm sorry, Scully," Mulder said, instantly contrite. "I didn't think of it that way. You kind of came around a couple of times. . . I should have said something. I'm sorry."

He kept his fingertips on her chin as she shook her head slightly.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it."

They both sat frozen - their eyes locked together. Then slowly - ever so slowly - Mulder leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on his partner's lips.

Scully felt as though she had died and gone straight to heaven. Her eyes slipped shut as she reveled in the feel of his lips on hers. It was her dream. Her dream come true. She wanted more. She wanted it all.

Soon, all too soon, Mulder leaned back and released her chin. Scully nearly moaned aloud at the loss of his touch.

"Friends again?" Mulder whispered, running a finger seductively down her cheek, delighting in the shiver that passed through her.

"Friends always," she replied breathlessly, her mind whirling at the feelings of desire flooding through her.

"Good." Mulder smiled. "You want some coffee?"

"Uh - yeah. Coffee would be good." Scully mentally scrambled to gather her wits about her. What had almost just happened? She was still reeling over the events of this most unusual morning.

As Mulder moved into the kitchen, Scully reached over and picked up her jacket, intending to hang it up in the closet.

She was completely unprepared for the sight before her.

"FOX WILLIAM MULDER!"

At the sound of the high pitched screech, Mulder understandably dropped the coffee cup on the cabinet splashing the hot liquid everywhere.

"Shit!" he cried out, jumping back to avoid being scalded.

His heart racing, he ran back into the living room and instantly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh- Scully - I can explain."

Scully looked at him incredulously. "Oh really. I think this is pretty self-explanatory, don't you?"

Mulder stared helplessly at the French Maid costume that she was brandishing before him like a matador's red cape. (The best-laid plans . . .) he thought disjointedly.

"The bet - it was for the bet." 

"You already had it! Just when were you planning to tell-" she broke off as the realization sunk in. "So, that's why I'm here. So I can dress up in this thing and pay off the bet." She glared at him in shock.

Mulder brushed his hand across his face. He was sweating bullets. No sooner had he put out one fire, when another sprang up and it was obvious that this one wasn't going to be extinguished without a battle.  
"Scully, look, it wasn't like that at all. Yes, I already had it. I admit that I was going to tease you with it, but I didn't exactly plan for you to fall asleep in the car. I honestly thought that you'd awaken just any minute - but you didn't and I left it in the closet. It was a joke. I didn't really expect you to wear it."

Scully slowly lowered her arm and dropped the costume. "What do you mean that you didn't really expect me to wear it? You mean you're -expecting- me to welsh on our bet? You're just automatically assuming that I wouldn't fulfill the terms of out bet and you'd be able to hang that over me?"

Mulder's face fell. (This was -not- good.) He was in a no-win situation and he knew it. "Scully, I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that."

"Yes you did," she countered. "Well, let me tell you something, Fox Mulder. I do -not- welsh on a bet. I was not brought up that way."

"Scully, it's okay," Mulder tried to placate her. "Really, I believe you - you'd wear it."

Scully searched his eyes and Mulder was unable to keep his gaze from flickering. She narrowed her eyes. He was -daring- her. He was standing there and -daring- her to put on that outfit. She realized that he didn't think she'd do it. Well, he -obviously- didn't know who he was dealing with. She had never in her life backed down from a dare and she certainly was going to start with this one.

Okay, that's it. War has officially been declared. Fine.

She bent down and grabbed up the costume and headed for his bedroom. Mulder stared after her, open-mouthed.

Suddenly, she turned back. "Can I assume that we got here in my car?"

Stunned, he could only nod. Great. She's going to walk out and I'll probably never see her again, he thought helplessly.

"Good," she stated. "There's some shoe boxes in the trunk that I was going to take to be resoled. Go down and get the blue box - it's the only blue box in there."

Mulder did a double take. "What-?"

"Well, you don't expect me to wear tennis shoes with this thing do you?" Scully declared.

"Uh - no - of course not." Mulder beat a hasty retreat. (She's gonna do it - she's gonna put that dress on and she's going to clean my apartment dressed up like a French Maid!) He felt like singing for joy.

As soon as he was gone, Scully let her shoulders slump. (What have I done? Oh dear God, what happens next?)

She glared at the sexy black and white number, complete with fishnet stockings.

She could not believe she had let herself be suckered into this. Getting caught in your t-shirt and panties was one thing but this - this was insane.

Who would believe it - she, Dana Scully, was going to dress up and go around her partner's apartment, cleaning it, straightening drawers. . .

Yes! That's it!

Instantly she ran to the bedroom to change. Fox Mulder was about to have the tables turned and Scully was learning that whoever laughs last, truly laughs best.

Well, before this was over, she intended to laugh her ass off, but good.

It didn't occur to Mulder to check the shoebox until he was already in the elevator, as he was still trying to comprehend the fact that Scully was in his bedroom. Not only was she in his bedroom, she was currently slipping into a French Maid costume. Would wonders never cease? Frilly mini-skirt, white, low-cut blouse and those fishnet stockings. 

Oh, man, he had to be careful or he was going to have to make himself scarce and miss the show, or at the very least pop into a very cold shower.

Suddenly, he remembered the shoebox. He decided to check out which ones she'd chosen. Hoo boy, he was in trouble now. He was holding THE shoes. Actually, he was holding Scully's sexiest pair of shoes; shoes that never failed to drive him to distraction those precious few times that she wore them. To the casual observer, they probably didn't appear out of the ordinary, but on his petite partner, with her shapely legs; they had to be the sexiest pair of pumps ever. 

The first time he'd seen her wear them was at the OPR after the bombing in Dallas. He'd been a little too distracted to appreciate the view at the time, but his eidetic memory allowed him to view the sight time and again. The last time had been the day she'd received the Milagro charm from Padgett. Ok, so the conditions hadn't been so hot then, but he could focus on Scully in those sexy, high-heeled (the highest she ever wore around him) and he was more than happy.

Deciding he'd wasted enough time fantasizing when he could have the real thing, he hurried in to his apartment. Scully was waiting for him and Mulder just stood there, gaping, the shoebox hanging limply in his hands.

Scully, for her part, let him get his fill. She'd done the best she could without fresh make-up and borrowed Mulder's brush to tame her hair. It was far from her best effort, but obviously Mulder didn't see it that way. Inordinately pleased at his reaction, she slowly stepped forward and without a word, took the box from him. She purposefully made her movements seductive as she pulled the shoes out and rather than stepping into them, held on to the doorjamb and bent first one leg up then the other to slip them on.

Mulder's eyes widened as the short black skirt rode higher on her thigh. Neither said a word as she walked over to the kitchen, swinging her hips subtly and provocatively and picked up a dishrag. A dip and a turn and she was on her way to his bedroom. She felt Mulder's eyes on her, boring into her and though her, like a physical touch.

She stopped suddenly and turned to peek over her shoulder. "I think I'll start on your drawers, Mulder," she purred in her sultriest voice.

Mulder gulped and watched her disappear. His brain seemed to have turned to mush, a victim of pure overload, as his memory replayed Scully's performance. He was in serious trouble and he knew it.

"Why Mulder, a whole drawer of underwear," came Scully's voice from the bedroom. "You know it would really help if you organized them a little better. Oooh - look at the little green ones. Are you sure that they still fit? They look a little small, don't you think?"

Mulder groaned painfully, bending over at his waist. Not good - oh - this was so - not good. He felt weak.

"Oooh, Mulder. I really, really like these black silk ones," Scully called gleefully. "Aaaawww, how cute. You've got little flannel ones, too."

Mulder was dying. Each comment from Scully drove the knife in just a little farther. "Scully, please," he whispered. "Please- you're killing me here."

She definitely seemed to have heard. "Why Fox Mulder - how come you never wear this sexy little Speedo for me? You know red's my favorite color," she said in her best Southern Belle voice.

Mulder was on the floor, curled into the fetal position that wasn't protecting him in the least from his partner's antics.

Scully had managed to sneak a peek and it was enough to convince her that she had the upper hand. She was not going to show any mercy here. Mulder was going to pay and pay dearly.

"I think I'll start on your closet next. If it's anything like your desk at work, I'm sure it needs help."

That got Mulder up and moving. No way. Uh-huh. Dana Scully was NOT going through his closet. Not in this lifetime, or the next. No way.

Like a shot, he was on his feet and running into his bedroom as if his life depended on it. Well, his pride and dignity at least were in mortal danger as far as he could see.

Scully heard him coming and turned to face him, hands on her hips and a devilish smile on her face.

Mulder barreled into the room like a linebacker with his sights on a juicy quarterback to sack. He showed no signs of stopping and Scully realized it a fraction of a second too late. She tried to side step him and let him go past her but he reached out with one arm and snagged her around the waist. Scully's high heels and Mulder's crazed speed proved to be their undoing. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs, rolled twice and crashed into the nightstand. When the lamp came tumbling down on his head, Mulder cried out - hands reaching up. Dazed by the blow, his exploring fingers found a knot but thankfully no blood.

Feeling movement under him, he rolled over and found his partner curled over her knees, shoulders shaking. 

(No - please,) Mulder thought desperately. (Please - let her be okay.) "Scully?"

A muffled cry escaped her lips and Mulder paled. "Scully - what is it? Are you hurt?" That little voice in his head continued to plead for her to be all right as his hands ran over her head and body, looking for injuries.

At last, Scully raised her head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It took Mulder a full ten seconds to realize that she was laughing. When she was able to take a breath, the laughter poured out of her - uncontrollably. 

Mulder was stunned. "Uh - Scully?"

The obvious confusion on his face sent Scully off again. Gales of laughter rang throughout the room as her arms clutched her stomach. Each time he thought she was going to stop, she'd look at him and the giggles was take over.

(Oh God,) she thought hysterically, (I've got to stop.) It was getting painful, but she was utterly helpless to get control. She caught sight of the knot on Mulder's forehead and reached out to probe the injury. "Are you okay?" she managed to get out between giggles, her face still wet with tears.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Scully."

(Oh - that did it,) Scully thought, as the laughter took over again.

Mulder huffed loudly and without another word, scooped her up and deposited her on his bed. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, which he then made Scully drink.

In between hiccups and coughs, Scully got the water down and managed to stop the laughter. "I'm sorry, Mulder," she said panting slightly, "I don't know what came over me."

Mulder just shook his head. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I - I think so," Scully replied. "But my wrist is a little sore. I think I fell on it awkwardly." She held up her left wrist, which was already swelling.

"Is it broken?" Mulder asked, his face positively stricken.

"No, no," Scully reassured him. She moved it, wincing slightly. "Really, it's not. I've broken it before and I do remember what that felt like. Besides, I didn't fall hard enough to do any real damage." She could see that she hadn't exactly convinced him. "I promise. A little motrin and an ace wrap and I'm as good as new."

Mulder allowed himself to be placated - for now. "Ok. Well, why don't you change clothes and I'll get you home."

"But I'm not anywhere near finished cleaning your apartment." Scully said wickedly.

"Yes, you are." Mulder informed her. "You fulfilled the bet as far as I'm concerned. I say the matter is over and done with."

"Okay, Mulder." Scully grinned smugly.

"Before you get too satisfied there, don't forget the bowling tournament Saturday. We lose and it's a kid's birthday in a cow suit," Mulder said, watching her face fall.

"Oh yeah." Scully muttered.

Scully convinced Mulder that she was okay to drive herself home and invited him to come over later for dinner. "I've really got to get these errands done since next weekend will be taken with the tournament." 

Mulder agreed since he had chores of his own to do. "Okay, I'll see you tonight. Are you sure you're all right?" He eyed her wrist suspiciously.

Scully impulsively leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. I'll check in on you in two hours."

Mulder was confused. "Why two hours?"

She pointed to the knot on his forehead. "Head injury precautions," she teased.

Mulder laughed and escorted her to the door. "Be careful."

"Always," she called and was gone.

Mulder arrived at Scully's apartment with two large grocery bags in hand. Scully greeted him warmly and relieved him of one of the bags. "Did you find everything?" she asked as she peeked in the bag.

"I think so," Mulder answered, following her into the kitchen. "Hey, you shouldn't be carrying that stuff. What about your wrist?"

"I'm not carrying it with that hand, Mulder." Scully lifted her left wrist, currently wrapped securely in an elastic ace bandage for his inspection. "Now, let's get this stuff ready - I'm starved."

Scully had cleared of the coffee table and they set up for a picnic with all the fixings.

"What's on TV?" Mulder asked, reaching for the remote.

"Not so fast, G-man," Scully said with a laugh as she grabbed up the remote. "We're watching my tape of the Emmy's that you made me miss. So, make yourself a sandwich and get comfortable."

Mulder was tempted to whine a bit, but how could he complain about spending an evening with his partner and being off-duty to boot.

Later, he would reflect that he really had had a great time. The Emmy show had been fun - starting with critiquing the outfits the stars wore and who came with whom. They tried to see who could guess the winner of each category, and were disappointed that their favorite actress didn't win for best lead in a drama and were crushed that their favorite show had been snubbed for best drama, and the lead actor and director, too, had been left out.

"Goes to show you that those Emmy voters don't have a clue," Mulder groused.

Scully agreed whole-heartedly as she made some popcorn to finish the evening. They agreed to end the evening early since it was back to work in the morning.

For the rest of the week, Scully found herself obsessing over the upcoming tournament. This was it. It was all on the line now. If they lost, she'd find herself sharing a cow costume with her partner. Suddenly, that sounded like more than she could handle what with all the changes their relationship had gone through recently. That cow suit could conceivably push it faster than she was ready to go. And if they did end up in that costume, did she really want to be in front? Mulder bent behind her, his hands on her, the positioning too close for comfort. Could he be trusted to behave? And did she really want him to?

And would it be any better if she was in back - his behind in her face? Would she behave?

It was too much. She couldn't concentrate. Of course, it didn't help that Mulder wanted to practice every night after work, dragging her with him when all she wanted to do was to forget the whole thing.

By the time Saturday afternoon rolled around, Scully was a nervous wreck. She had practiced hard all week, but couldn't dispel her fears.

Mulder noticed something was wrong. She spent way too much time before each shot and he'd learn a valuable truth that applied to many things in sports (passing, and putting for example). "Thinking long - thinking wrong." Scully was wound so tightly and trying desperately to hide it. He tried to joke her out of it but they fell on deaf ears. He pleaded with her to relax, but realized quickly that desperate measures were called for.

"What's this?" Scully asked suspiciously.

"What does it look like?" Mulder countered.

"It looks like a couple of cherries in a plastic cup."

"Bingo!" he exclaimed. "Now hurry up and eat 'em."

"Excuse me?" Scully stared at him like he'd sprouted antennae.

"Come on, hurry up." Mulder pushed her. "They're not gonna bite you back, just eat them."

Scully reluctantly did as she was told and popped the 2 cherries in her mouth. Almost instantly her eyes grew wide. "God Mulder!" she gasped, her throat on fire.

Before she could say another word or even attempt to spit them out, he put a diet coke to her lips and urged her to drink.

Gratefully, Scully took the can and gulped greedily. "Were those cherries soaked in rum?" she hissed when she could talk again.

"Overproof, actually. They're cherry bombs," he explained with a grin. "It'll help you relax."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked fiercely.

"Not drunk," Mulder shushed her, looking around. "It'll just take the edge off. Now calm down."

Scully huffed. No time to argue since she was up. Well, she had to admit that she had gotten a slight buzz. Maybe it -would- help.

Well, it didn't help them win the first game, but Scully had gotten enough confidence with her improved play that she was able to relax even more and they won the second game easily.

Now it was down to this, the last game. She knew she should have been more worried than she was, but those cherry bombs had really done the trick. She had to agree that it helped that at this point she really wouldn't mind if she -did- share a cow suit with Mulder. She didn't tell him so. Not yet, anyway.

(Whatever it takes,) Mulder thought as he swept Scully into his arms in a joyous victory dance. Scully laughed and held on tightly as she was swung around, not caring who was watching.

They graciously accepted congratulations from Athens, and hurried off to complete the necessary paperwork to claim the car.

"Very big of you not to tease Athens about the charm bracelet," Scully told him.

"Yeah, well, I did tell him good luck in finding someone to wear that costume," Mulder replied happily.

"Oh, I don't know, Mulder, I was kind of looking forward to sharing that suit with you."

Mulder's mouth fell open. (Must be the cherry bombs - must be.) "You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe - maybe not," she said coyly, her voice sending shivers up and down his spine.

"You wouldn't." Mulder dared.  
"You bet your life I would," Scully said with a laugh as she led them to their new blue Beetle.

The End

Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing. Remember, feedback to one author is shared with the group.

Thanks for reading 


End file.
